Bloody Iron Fist
by ElonStory
Summary: Hong Kong, In the middle of the Omnic Crisis. A large cargo ship, the Black Gravel was a human-prison-camp ruled by omnics. And there was a deadly jail-fight between an omnic and a human prisoner every night.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Iron Fist**

 _by ElonStory_

* * *

An iron fist hit the man's face very hard.

The man blacked out with bone breaking sounds and fell backwards. But his back struck against the cage.

"Kill! Kill him!" The excited crowd shouted.

The cage was not a restriction. It was a freedom, a freedom of violence.

The unconscious man barely stood against the cage.

A ruthless iron fist hit his face again.

His lower jaw broke off on impact, spraying blood onto the cage.

And finally he was plunked down.

"Crush! Crush!" Bloodthirsty omnics cried out loudly.

To greet the cheering fans, two iron fists struck the man's head again and again.

The man's skull was smashed into pieces and gray cells flew everywhere.

And then the iron fists stopped.

The triumphant winner raised his fist high.

Dead man's blood and flesh flowed down from it.

It was the bloody iron fist.

The crowd all stood up and fervently shouted winner's name.

"Zenyatta! Zenyatta! Zenyatta!..."


	2. Chapter 2

_\- Hong Kong_

 _\- In the middle of the Omnic Crisis_

Hong Kong was occupied by the omnic forces 9 months ago.

A large cargo ship, the Black Gravel was docked in Victoria Harbor.

The harbor had been a major tourist attraction of Hong Kong because of its world-famous panoramic night view and skyline.

But when the Crisis broke out, the Victoria Harbor came under heavy attack from omnics because of its deep, sheltered waters and strategic location on the South China Sea.

After weeks of intense fights, the spectacular skyline had gone and only ugly scenery of destroyed buildings was left.

The Black Gravel was originally a CIA's secret prison floating on the sea.

CIA put enemy combatant prisoners in detention facility of the ship and sailed in international waters of the South China Sea. It was to evade the American law and Geneva Convention.

The ship's guards created a furtive entertainment to relieve the boredom of a long voyage.

They drugged prisoners, threw them into the cage and enjoyed watching them fighting each other to the death.

Recently the Black Gravel was seized by omnics and anchored in Victoria Harbor.

Omnics used the ship as a human prison camp. Almost 180 people were confined in it.

And Zenyatta was the boss.

Every night, he held a jail fight in the ship. A bare hands fight between Zenyatta and a human prisoner.

Zenyatta declared that he would release all prisoners if a human challenger beat him.

Actually it was not a fight but a slaughter party.

Zenyatta had a party tonight again.

"Come and beat me! If you win, I'll set you flesh fuckers free!" Zenyatta shouted arrogantly.

A big black guy among prisoners came forward.


	3. Chapter 3

He took off his t-shirt, and then strong black muscles wiggled. He was from the U.S. Special Forces.

Two fighters came in the cage and the door was closed.

"Come on! Give me a big fight!" Omnic spectators surrounding the cage started to rave.

But human prisoners in other cages looked at their champion with apprehensive eyes.

The big guy went around Zenyatta carefully and tried to find a chance.

Zenyatta took a defensive position by raising his arms.

He slowly spun round at the same place and watched the big guy's eyes calmly.

Suddenly, the big black guy threw a left punch. He found a small blind spot in Zenyatta's guard.

His punch aimed at Zenyatta's neck. As with human, omnic's joints were weaker than other body parts so it was a good tactic.

But it was a trap.

Zenyatta was waiting for it.

He had a cruel smile and hit back at the big guy's punch with his iron fist.

Two fists crashed into each other and human's fist was horribly wrecked.

The big guy held his crushed hand and let out a cry of pain.

"Yeah! That's it, Zenyatta!" Omnic crowds shouted.

It was Zenyatta's favorite trick.

No matter how it was a trained soldier's fist, human's delicate flesh and bone could not defeat omnic's metal body.

Zenyatta's simple and correct hit caused the man a terrible pain.

It reduced his aggressive power very much and broke his spirit.

It brought him a great despair in a moment.

Zenyatta grabbed his right wrist and struck the elbow joint to break his arm. It was very easy.

Subsequently, Zenyatta threw a low kick to smash his left leg into pieces.

Zenyatta's move was not technically brilliant. Actually it was wild but very effective and lethal.


	4. Chapter 4

The big black guy lost his limbs and fell down. He screamed very painfully.

And then a one-sided slaughter began.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" Omnics cried out to the rhythm.

Zenyatta really enjoyed beating the helpless man.

Each time his iron fists struck the man, it brought back some terrible memories.

At the early stage of the Omnic Crisis, Zenyatta and his omnic colleagues were kidnapped at the workplace by a gang of psychopathic humans. They locked up Zenyatta and omnics in a cage like dogs.

Every night, they dragged an omnic out of the cage and broke him to pieces with hammers and iron pipes.

Zenyatta watched his colleagues being killed one by one and trembled for fear in the cage for several days.

Humans skewered dead omnic's heads and stood them in front of the cage.

When Zenyatta's turn came, an omnic rebel force attacked the human camp and rescued him.

Now, Zenyatta beat and killed humans like they did.

It was to forget the fear of that time.

When his hands were stained with human blood, Zenyatta didn't have a nightmare that night.

The slaughter was over and Zenyatta raised his iron fist slowly.

Blood, flesh and gray pieces of human brain rolled down the fist.

"Zenyatta! Zenyatta!" Omnics got wildly excited and screamed his name.

But Zenyatta felt thirst.

However he crushed and killed human prisoners every night, his thirst couldn't be quenched.

Zenyatta felt he lost something, something very important.

But he didn't know what it is.

"Anyone else? Who's going to be the next?" Zenyatta glared at humans in the cage with a murderous look.

Prisoners lowered their eyes and kept silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nobody?... Wimpy flesh bitches! If so, I'll choose one personally!" Zenyatta growled.

Then a calm voice was heard and a man came forward, "I will."

Zenyatta looked at him.

He was a small man looking about forty.

He was a blond, blue-eyed Caucasian but having an oriental monk-like atmosphere. It was weird.

Zenyatta threw back his head and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! What is that small shit?… I need a big one! Anyone else?"

The small man said coolly, "Zenyatta, you lost something. Have you found it?"

"What?..." Zenyatta flinched for a moment.

The man's puzzling words got stuck in the back of Zenyatta's mind.

"What the f… What the fuck did you say?" Zenyatta grew warm.

"You lost your way, Zenyatta." It was a calm voice as ever.

Zenyatta got totally mad and shook his fist.

"Come! Come here you little fucker! I'll mash you up with my fists!"

The big guy's dead body was removed quickly and the small man came into the cage.

Zenyatta abruptly dashed to him and threw a right straight punch.

It nearly struck the man's face but he moved just slightly to avoid it.

Zenyatta swung a left hook at once.

But his fist just split the air in vain.

Zenyatta didn't understand this situation.

The small man seemed not moving an inch but Zenyatta couldn't even touch him.

He just stood still and gazed into Zenyatta's eyes.

"Do you still have nightmares every night?"

"Fuck!... Fuck you strange little thing!" blustered Zenyatta.

He struck out wildly but the small man easily dodged every blow with just a few slow steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the man kept talking to Zenyatta.

"You're trying to quench the thirst of your soul with human blood. But it doesn't work because you are addicted to killing. An addiction cannot fill your empty soul."

Zenyatta looked at him with an astounded expression.

"Do you want to find your way, young omnic?" His mild voice hit Zenyatta's heart heavily.

"Shut up! Stop the bullshit!" Zenyatta threw a right punch with all his strength.

This time the man didn't avoid it.

Instead, he jumped toward the punch and grabbed it.

He grasped tightly Zenyatta's little finger and turned himself one full turn.

The small man broke it easily by centrifugal force.

Zenyatta looked at his right hand. The little finger was missing.

"Wha… What…"

Since then everything happened in a fleeting moment.

At first, the small man grabbed Zenyatta's right hand and stuck the broken little finger into his elbow joint. Then the joint cracked. When the man tapped Zenyatta on his elbow with the palm, it broke off easily.

The man grabbed Zenyatta's left arm, twisted it and hit his left shoulder joint very hard with his broken right arm. Then Zenyatta's left shoulder broke in shivers.

Zenyatta's body convulsed violently from electronic circuit malfunction.

The small man hit Zenyatta's right knee with his broken left arm. The knee joint broke up by two strong hits.

The man picked the broken foot on the floor without hesitation. And then he smashed Zenyatta's left knee into pieces with it. It was just one clean blow.

Zenyatta's torso whirled in the air and fell with a crash to the floor.

He, without limbs, looked up the small man in wonder.

Zenyatta couldn't understand what just happened.

Ancient oriental martial artists developed a special technique to defeat an armored warrior with only bare hands. It was attacking the joints of an armored man. It was very effective and deadly.

The small man creatively used this old technique to destroy omnic's metal body.


	7. Chapter 7

Omnic crowds became as quiet as the grave. A dead silence fell over the ship.

The small man dropped the broken foot and said politely.

"Zenyatta, you promised us. Release us please."

Human prisoners cheered all together very loudly. They shed tears of joy and relief.

Zenyatta asked the small man, "Wh… Who are you?"

The man said again, "Now is the time. Set us free as you promised."

Omnic crowds couldn't accept the current situation, "Shit!... What the fuck happened!"

"Of course you all are free," Zenyatta answered and desperately asked. "Please tell me who you are! Please!"

"I'm just a…"

The small man couldn't finish his words.

Omnic crowds got riled up and started hurling abuse at him.

"Damn you little flesh asshole!... Release human?... No! No way!... Kill him!"

Omnics stood all together and threw knives, hammers, screwdrivers and wrenches to the man.

"No! No!... Don't!..." Zenyatta tried to stop them but it was too late.

Dozens of deadly weapons flew toward the man.

But the small man was never fazed at all.

He just closed his eyes and put his hands together, palm to palm, very calmly.

And then a bright yellow sphere of light appeared around him. It surrounded him like a protective shield.

All omnics and humans couldn't open their eyes because of the glare.

The yellow light sphere stopped all flying weapons. They were floating around the man like a zero-gravity state.

Zenyatta watched the amazing scene with lying down on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

For one fleeting moment, time seemed to stop and everything stopped.

Then the small man stretched his arms out sideways with open palms.

And all floating weapons around him flew toward omnics like arrows at sonic speed.

In the fearful metal storm, all omnic crowds were destroyed and torn into shreds.

But all human prisoners were unharmed. And also Zenyatta survived.

Humans felt fear from the man but Zenyatta felt wonder beyond fear.

It was something transcendent Zenyatta was looking for anxiously.

The small man unlocked cages and released all humans.

They came out from iron cages with tottering steps and rushed out of the ship.

Some of them tried to go to Zenyatta to kill him.

But the small man told them severely.

"Stop. No more violence here."

They roughly complained, "That thing killed many of us! They were our friends!... Our family!"

The small man said in a gentle voice, "Zenyatta lost his friends, just like you, by human. You cannot blame him. Now just go home and meet your family. They are eagerly waiting for you. Hurry up. Omnic reinforcements will come here soon."

They couldn't disobey the man's words so turned back unwillingly and left the ship.

Lastly, the small man was about to leave the Black Gravel.

Zenyatta called him urgently.

"Wait!... Please, wait! Don't leave me here!... Teach me!... Show me the way!..."

His desperate cry caught the man.

The small man paused for a moment and looked back at him, "I leave now. But you will cross my path in the near future."

"How can I find you?... Where?"

The man stared at Zenyatta with his blue eyes, "Deep in the Himalayas. Come and find me if you want to find your way." Then he had gone.

Zenyatta closed his eyes with laying his back on the floor.

The battery power level dropped and his consciousness got faint. His system went to the power-saving-mode.

He went to sleep.

It was a good sleep after a long time.

He dreamed of a little bird. The bird was flying freely over a blizzard mountain.

No, perhaps, the bird might dream of Zenyatta.

* * *

The End


End file.
